


Salida

by Nakuru



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Community: 30vicios, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-08
Updated: 2007-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una vez más estaba en un callejón sin salida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salida

Las oportunidades para cambiar el rumbo de su vida fueron muchas, y aunque sabía el resultado de cada una de sus decisiones había insistido en ellas, sin importarle que se encaminaba, una vez más, a un callejón sin salida.

Nunca quiso crear un pozo con la sangre de Satoko y de su hermana mayor; nunca quiso involucrar a Keiichi, nunca quiso entrar al lugar en el que los Sonozaki ocultaban sus pecados. Y lo había hecho. De nuevo.

"Lo siento" repitió una y otra vez mientras caía.

"La próxima vez lo haré bien" no importaba si no quedaba nadie que pudiera escucharla. Si no cometía los mismos errores la próxima vez todo estaría bien.


End file.
